Xin Zhao/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Death is inevitable, one can only avoid defeat." - Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the royal palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his 'secret life' and origins. Whether it's 'Zaun double-agent' tendered at the dinner table or 'indebted rune mage' mused in the editorials of the 'Demacian Constant', Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses... for good reason. Years ago, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called the Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as , was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentence him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao continues to fight for his adopted country and honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. |-| 1st= "Death is inevitable, one can only avoid defeat." - Demacian Manual of Arms Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the royal palace, is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his 'secret life' and origins. Whether it's 'Zaun double-agent' tendered at the dinner table or 'indebted rune mage' mused in the editorials of the 'Demacian Constant', Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses... for good reason. Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called the Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as , was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring - the Fields of Justice - to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 13 July, 20 CLE ;Observation Xin Zhao's presence, although patently reserved, seems to resound throughout the Great Hall as he enters. An expression of stoic determination drapes across his face, as oft-worn as his polished Demacian plates. His signature topknot billows behind him, white streaks glinting with every flicker of the lamps. In one hand, he carries a bladed battering ram passed off as a . He feigns difficulty bearing its weight, a ploy to mislead those with sharp eyes but brash wits. His gaze never drifts from the ornate doors of the Reflecting Chamber, but he has analyzed every nuance of the Hall, from the spiked epaulets adorning the Statue of Thurmit to the slinking stress fracture snaking through the northern wall. He stalks to the doors with a stride that would be unhampered waist-deep in tar, and pauses to examine the inscription etched above. The truest opponent lies within. With a touch, the looming marble doors part obligingly. Beyond them, a pervasive blackness spills forth, sprawling at his feet as the doors widen. This murk - the harnessed essence of darkness - absorbs light, cascading negative shadows around the rim of the entryway. Unimpressed by the conjuration, Xin Zhao steps into the blanketing ink. ;Reflection The absence of light didn't bother Xin Zhao much; he'd been blinded in fights before. He touched his forehead, fingers tracing a scar left by the edge of a Demacian shield, remembering the sensation of blood pooling in his eyes. The wound was a parting souvenir from a man the Noxian papers had called the Bone Grinder. Funny name, really. They should have called him the Squeaker. A gap in the Squeaker's teeth caused him to whistle whenever he exhaled, an effect which became quite ridiculous when he panted. Xin Zhao had dispatched the Squeaker handily back then, although cockiness blinded him to the obvious shield strike. He could still hear the Squeaker's fateful battle cry - tinged with that absurd whistle - amidst the roar of thousands of bloodthirsty onlookers, attendants of the Fleshing. The familiar acrid stench of the arena still stung his nose, the perfume of bile dripping from slain opponents who lay scattered in all directions. He could still see the Squeaker's eyes, lit with rage through slits in his tarnished helm, as he feinted with his chipped broadsword, shield poised to strike. Wait, he could see him. It was a disorienting sensation, watching an image of the mind's eye manifesting in reality. Xin Zhao had barely enough time to duck, the tower shield raking the length of his mane. Instinctively, he dove away, falling unceremoniously on his haunches but narrowly evading a spinning slash as the Squeaker whirled about. His right hand tightened, seeking the reassurance of his spear, but his fingers grasped only palm. How had he been disarmed? The crowd above was chanting for carnage. Xin Zhao glanced up, noticing faces he'd seen before in another life. Capitalizing on his opponent's confusion, the Squeaker lunged, a fatal sword thrust obscured behind his battered shield. Sitting in the sand, Xin Zhao was caught unprepared, too late to dodge, too late to think. The Squeaker's blade slid into the flesh between Xin Zhao's eyes, its tip pressing against his skull. Gazing dully forward, his eyes focused on the base of the enemy blade, where he found his left hand clenched, a crimson trickle dripping down his wrist. He almost chuckled. While his mind reeled, desperately trying to cope with the recent series of events, his body, ever-vigilant, never failed him. In a single motion, Xin Zhao was on his feet, his right hand snapping the blade with a decisive strike. He detected a squeak of surprise as he moved. His left hand - still gripping the severed blade - shot forward, finding its mark in the eye of the Squeaker's helm. A thick, wet sound echoed in return, followed by a deafening cheer from the crowd. To Xin Zhao's horror, the Squeaker did not topple over as expected. Instead, he sat down calmly. Xin Zhao recoiled into a defensive stance, but the Squeaker only yanked the shard from his eye and shucked the helm. Xin Zhao fell to his knees, at once recognizing the blood-drenched face of his mentor, King Jarvan II of Demacia. Jarvan smiled, pleased with Xin Zhao's distress. "Why do you want to join the League, Xin Zhao?" The whistle was gone. Xin Zhao's voice cracked, "What trickery is this?" "Answer the question." "I represent Demacia... and her... true king." Some part of Xin Zhao was aware that this was a cruel mirage, but the weight in his heart prevailed over reason. "To defeat your archenemy, Noxus?" "To serve the best interests of Demacia." A pause. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" The mutilated eye twitched, apparently attempting to study Xin Zhao's response. Horrible beyond comparison. "Not what I expected." "Horrible beyond comparison? Really?" Jarvan gestured at the carcasses all around them. "And you have so much in your life to which you could compare." "I've had enough of this. Have I passed your test?" Xin Zhao was tired of the game, tired of being vulnerable. "We've finished with you Xin Zhao, but you'll soon find that the true test has not yet begun." The arena and the grinning, one-eyed face of Jarvan dissolved in a puff of black smoke. Xin Zhao found himself standing in a claustrophobic antechamber, facing a long corridor which he knew led to the League. Behind him, the ornate marble doors swung open softly, offering retreat. He wanted to crumple. He wanted to turn and leave, never to set eyes on this place again. Instead, he heard the voice of Jarvan in his head. This time he knew it wasn't an illusion. "This world is in need of men with the courage to bear weight which otherwise would crush us all. You're a Demacian at heart, Xin Zhao. Have confidence in your strength, and your knees will never buckle." Xin Zhao rose to his fullest height and marched into the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Enemies hit by Xin Zhao's basic attacks and have their for 3 seconds, refreshing with every hit. Only one enemy can be affected by Challenge at any given time. |targeting = Challenge is an on-hit effect. }} For the next 5 seconds, Xin Zhao's next 3 basic attacks each deal bonus physical damage and reduce his other ability cooldowns by 1 second each. |leveling = |Total Bonus Damage| }} |description2 = The third basic attack the target for seconds. |description3 = Three Talon Strike resets Xin Zhao's basic attack timer. |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Three Talon Strike is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks apply other on-hit effects as well as life steal, can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) and affect turrets. * Three Talon Strike will be mitigated (stacks are consumed) if the enhanced attacks are , , , or if Xin Zhao is (the displacement will still occur in all cases) |spellshield = will block a single attack's worth of damage as well as the displacement. |additional = * Three Talon Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Xin Zhao's previous orders. * Three Talon Strike's cooldown will begin only after the duration ends or the third enhanced attack is consumed. * The enhanced attacks present input buffering during their wind-up animation (they cannot be canceled and Xin Zhao cannot be issued any commands until after it ends) }} Every third basic attack of Xin Zhao is guaranteed to with modified damage, and heals him on-hit. |leveling = % AD}}}} }} |description2 = Xin Zhao gains for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = %}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Battle Cry's passive is an on-hit effect. * Battle Cry's active is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Battle Cry has no cast time and does not interrupt Xin Zhao's previous orders. * Xin Zhao can heal by attacking structures. * Battle Cry's healing will interact with while the will not. * Battle Cry's will always deal the same damage regardless of Xin Zhao's and/or , with the third basic attack always dealing % AD}} while the first two can deal (or if Xin Zhao has purchased ) }} Xin Zhao dashes to the target enemy, dealing magic damage to all nearby units and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} %}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |target range = 600 |effect radius= |targeting = Audacious Charge is a unit-targeted dash with a point-blank area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability for both primary and secondary targets. |additional = Xin Zhao is immune to while dashing (except when hit by ) }} Xin Zhao sweeps around him, all non- enemies, them for seconds, and dealing them physical damage, capped at 600 against monsters. |leveling = }} |description2 = Each enemy champion hit by Crescent Sweep grants Xin Zhao and for 6 seconds. |leveling2 = |Maximum Bonus Resistances| }} |effect radius= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Crescent Guard is a point-blank area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability (Xin Zhao will still gain the bonus resistances) }} Previous Splash Art North America= Xin Zhao OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Xin Zhao Xin Zhao ImperialSkin old.jpg|1st Imperial Xin Zhao Xin Zhao VisceroSkin old.jpg|1st Viscero Xin Zhao Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin old.jpg|1st Winged Hussar Xin Zhao |-|China= Xin Zhao OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Xin Zhao Xin Zhao CommandoSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Commando Xin Zhao Xin Zhao CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Commando Xin Zhao Xin Zhao ImperialSkin Ch.jpg|Imperial Xin Zhao Xin Zhao VisceroSkin Ch.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin Ch.jpg|Winged Hussar Xin Zhao Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 570 from 600. * ** Thrust AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Ruby Chroma's in-game texture now matches its store/champion select asset. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.21 * General ** Recommended items have been updated. ;V7.19 * General ** New animations. ** New sound effects. ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * - ** Every third hit deals bonus physical damage and restores health. ** Damage component's classification as damage. ** Damage and heal component share the same counter. Both now stack on hit. ** Bonus damage changed to 20% every 5 levels.}} AD}} from % AD}}. ** Heal's base value changed to (3 level).}} from . ** Heal's AD ratio changed to from . * - ** Base damage per hit reduced to from ** AD ratio per hit changed to from . * - ** Xin Zhao performs two swift strikes over a 0.1 per 55% bonus attack speed. This is capped at 33.33% reduction at 110% '''bonus' attack speed.}}|attack speed}} second period, the first dealing physical damage to all enemies in an arc and the second dealing a greater amount of damage and all enemies in a line for 50% for seconds. ''Wind Becomes Lighting benefits from }}% of Xin Zhao's lifesteal and each strike will stack and can apply Determination. *** Slash deals damage. *** Thrust deals damage. *** The duration on his other abilities is paused during the effect. *** Deals only 50% damage against minions. * - ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Cast range increased to 650 from 600. ** Effect radius increased to 125 from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Slow increased to 50% at all ranks from %. ** Grants % bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds after reaching his target. This is repurposed from '''Active', value unchanged.'' * - ** Renamed to Crescent Guard from Crescent Sweep. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Effect radius increased to 250 from . ** The last enemy champion that Xin Zhao attacked or targeted with is Challenged for 3 seconds. ** bonus resistances par champion hit. ** For the next 3 seconds, Xin Zhao gains Awareness, taking 100% reduced damage from enemies who are more than 450 units away from him. Basic attacks and abilities versus champions will extend the duration by seconds, but the remaining duration cannot exceed 3 seconds. ;V7.8 * ** Fixed a bug where he and his chromas were using the classic skin's SFX. ;V7.3 * ** *** Particle effects updated to be color-blind friendlier. ;V6.12 * General ** Base health increased to 600 from . ** Health growth increased to 92 from 87. * ** Healing accounting for basic attacks dodged by . ;V6.4 * ** Healing AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V6.3 * ** Healing has a ratio. ** Every third basic attack is guaranteed to critically strike for % AD}} (does not interact with , always deals the same damage) * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ;V5.24 * ** Enhanced attacks having reduced attack speed. ** Duration not being refreshed with each enhanced attack. ;V5.14 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.13 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V5.9 * ** Displaced targets are stunned for seconds. ;V5.5 * ** Base healing increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V4.21 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero, and Winged Hussar. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.2 * ** Tooltip updated to display maximum damage to monsters (600) ;V3.03 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Error when applying Spell Vamp and spell effects. ;V1.0.0.148 * ** Bonus damage critically striking. * ** Slow not being reduced by . ;V1.0.0.144 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from 59. ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.143 rework * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * (Innate) ** Renamed from Tireless Warrior. ** Every third basic attack healing Xin Zhao. ** Enemies hit by Xin Zhao's basic attacks and have their armor reduced by 15% for 3 seconds (refreshes with every hit) Only one enemy can be affected by Challenge at any given time. * (Q) ** Enhanced attacks reduce Xin Zhao's other ability cooldowns by 1 second each. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * (W) ** Basic attacks reducing Xin Zhao's other ability cooldowns upon activation and for the duration. ** Passively granting bonus attack speed. ** Every third basic attack heals Xin Zhao for ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * (E) ** Applies to target enemy. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 70. * (Ultimate) ** Displaces all non- targets upon activation. ** Has a ratio. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** 25 base bonus resistances. ** Bonus resistances per champion hit increased to from . ** New particle effect. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Enhanced attacks not interacting with critical strike damage modifiers ( ) ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Bonus resistances per champion hit increased to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Tooltip display error when updating values with level up. ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Displacement duration reduced slightly. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Health ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus resistances per champion hit reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.116 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from 49. ** Attack damage per level reduced to from . * ** Being able to cast while still active. * ** Passive bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Xin Zhao losing the passive bonus attack speed during cooldown. * ** Base bonus resistances reduced to 25 at all ranks from . ** Grants bonus resistances for each enemy champion hit. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Active duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Bonus resistances duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Cooldown changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Affecting targets if Xin Zhao is interrupted while dashing. ;V1.0.0.105 * General ** Xin Zhao being considered a ranged champion for items with specific effects ( ). ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Being able to cast while Xin Zhao is rooted. ;V1.0.0.97 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Slow reduced to % from 40% at all ranks. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Damage radius reduced to 225 from 350. ** Dash speed seemingly being reduced if Xin Zhao is issued many movement commands at once. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.96 added * (Innate) ** Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. * (Q) ** Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking a target into the air. * (W) ** Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his cooldowns with each attack. * (E) ** Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate) ** Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. }} Category:Champion history Category:Xin Zhao